SURPRISE!
by Nikkitaa
Summary: Juste un monocoup entre Edouard et Bella. Edward l'étonne avec un voyage à leur pré, mais que se produit une fois qu'ils arrive? LEMONY GOODNESS


**EPOV**

Il était l'un de ces jours ensoleillés rares en Forks, et j'ai décidé d'apporté Bella a notre pré. J'ai su combien elle l'a aimé là, et j'ai décide de lui l'étonne.

Elle a roulé et ma regarde « Bonjour » elle a dit.

« Est-ce que j'ai te réveille ? » j'ai demandé

« Non » elle a dit, c'était un mensonge.

« J'ai une surprise pour vous » j'ai dit, clignotant un de mes sourires croque.

« Je n ;aime pas les surprise » elle dit avec un tacaud « Vous pourriez juste me dire »

« Bon effort » j'ai dit baisers doucement sa tête, « Mais tu vas aimer celui ci »

« D'accord » elle a maugréé, et a sortir du lit pour s'habillée. Elle ma regardé avec les sourcils augmentés. « Peut-tu fermer tes yeux ? »

J'ai fait ce qu'elle a demandé et je lui a entendu se déplacer au cabinet. J'ai ouvris mes yeux un petit peu pour voir qu'est ce qu'elle a décidé de porter. Elle avait juste enlever son chemise du lit et j'ai observé pendent qu 'elle mis une tank top bleu. J'ai fermé mes yeux encore, juste dans le cas qu'elle a tourné autour, ou j'ai perdu la commande.

Elle avait un corps très belle, que vêtu ou pas. Sa peau était parfaite et cette couleur a été parfaitement assortie à elle. _Calmez-vous _j'ai dit a moi même.

Elle a dégagé sa gorge et j'ai ouvert mes yeux. Elle était renversante. Elle a décidé de porté une jupe denim avec le tank top. Il est allé au milieu de sa cuisse et j'ai constaté que je ne pouvais pas cesser de regarder.

« Que pensez-vous ? » elle ma demandé.

« Et vous m'accusez d'éblouissante des personnes ? » j'ai dit

« Je peut changé » dit-elle en rougir.

« Vous êtes absolument absurde » j'ai répondu. « Êtes-vous prête ? »

« Oui, ou est ce que nous allons ? » elle ma demandé.

« Pensez-vous que tu peut me triché si facilement ? »

« Je peux rêvé » dit-elle

Je l'ai prise et l'ai emmenée à Volvo, celui attendait dans la commande. Je l'ai mise dans son siège et j'ai attaché un pli aveugle autour de ses yeux.

« Est ce que sa c'est vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Oui » j'ai dit simplement.

J'ai conduit aussi loin que possible, et quand j'ai arrêté elle ma demandé « Sommes nous la ? »

« Presque » j'ai dit « On doit courir une petite peu. »

Je l'ai arrangée sur mon dos et elle a enroulé ses jambes et bras étroitement autour de moi. Si j'étais humain elle m'aurais étranglé, mais de l'autre côté si j'étais humain beaucoup de choses serait différent.

Cinq minutes plus tard nous avons atteint le pré. Je l'ai placée sur ses pieds et dite de ne bougé pas, pendant que je présentais la couverture. Quand j'étais fini, j'ai marché derrière elle et ai enlevé le pli aveugle.

Elle couinement dans le plaisir quand elle s'est rendu compte où nous étions et avons embrassé mon cou.

« Surprise ! » j'ai dit doucement dans son oreille, avant d'embrasser un chemin vers sur son cou.

« J'ai changé d'avis » elle ma dit « J'aime beaucoup tes surprise. »

J'ai ri pendant qu'elle allait à la couverture. Elle s'est assise et je l'ai jointe. Oh comment j'ai souhaité que nous soyons mariés déjà, de sorte j'aie pu simplement la prendre en ce moment. Elle fixe et a regardé fixement moi.

**BPOV**

J'aimé la manière qu'Edward a miroitée au soleil, il hypnotisait. Je me suis fixer et l'ai pris tout dedans. J'étais déjà inquiet au sujet du mariage mais j'ai souhaité qu'il ait été terminé de sorte que j'aie pu l'avoir. Il fixent près de moi et j'ai poussé mon corps contre son coffre.

Car c'était sa règle qu'il ne me prendrait pas avant que nous ayons été mariés, j'ai décidé que j'allais avoir un peu d'amusement de mes propres. Lentement j'ai déboutonné sa chemise blanche pendant que j'étendais des baisers avale son coffre. Il a raidi ainsi j'ai embrassé ses lèvres et ai tracé sa lèvre inférieure avec ma langue. Il a ouvert sa bouche et j'ai poussé ma langue dans elle, il ai détendu légèrement ainsi j'ai su que cela fonctionnait.

Soudainement il a accroché ma jambe autour de sa taille. J'ai embrassé de son cou jusqu'à son oreille et ai commencé à grignoter là-dessus. Il a gémi et j'ai souri. J'ai couru mes mains à travers son coffre et puis autour de ses bras. Lentement j'ai commencé à rectifier mes hanches contre le sien.

**EPOV**

Je n'attendais pas ceci, pas de mon petit Bella timide. Elle a commencé à rectifier ses hanches contre le mien et je n'étais pas complètement préparé pour le sentiment du plaisir. Je pourrais me sentir d'aller dur dessous lui, et j'espéré qu'elle ne l'avait pas réalisé.

Elle a continué à me rectifier pendant qu'elle embrassait mon cou. J'ai roulé légèrement pour qu'elle été sur moi. Elle était si belle, et séduisante.

**BPOV**

Maintenant sur lui, je pourrais sentir sa dureté sous mon corps. Apparemment j'étais meilleur à ceci alors que j'ai pensé. J'ai embrassé ses lèvres, passionnément et il m'a embrassé en arrière avec autant force. Il a glissé sa langue facilement dans ma bouche et a commencé à la frotter contre le mien. J'ai gémi dans sa bouche.

Il a fermé ses yeux pendant que je commençais à rectifier plus rapide. Je pourrais maintenant le sentir palpiter sous mon corps. Il nous a renversés pour qu'il plane sur le dessus de moi. Il m'a embrassé et a couru ses mains vers le haut de mon côté, sous ma chemise. J'ai tremblé dans le plaisir pendant que ses mains froides caressaient ma peau brûlante. Lentement il a soulevé la chemise pour exposer mon estomac, qu'il a commencé à tracer avec des baisers. J'ai dessiné dans un souffle précaire.

« Vous vous occupé ? » il ma demandé pendant qu'il a saisi le bord de ma chemise

_Une question stupide_ j'ai pensé et a soulevés pour lui l'aide a l'enlever.

Quand c'était enlever lui a embrassait mon cou et dit « Je pense que j'ai changé d'avis aussi »

« Au sujet de ? » j'ai demandé

« Je ne peux pas attendre un mois, « il a dit « je veux toi, maintenant. »

J'ai regardé son visage pour voir s'il était sérieux. Il a regardé comme il était, et j'étais nerveux mais heureux. Sa main gauche a mis en forme de tasse autour de mon sein en tant que sa bouche enroulée autour de mon mamelon, par mon soutien-gorge. J'ai gémi encore, et il l'a pris comme encouragement. Lentement ses mains ont abaissé mon corps et ont monté ma jupe. Incroyablement lentement, cela elle me tuait presque, il a saisi le bord de mes culottes et les a glissées en bas de mes jambes.

Il est venu support pour m'embrasser et j'ai tiré profit du moment. J'ai couru mes mains le longueur de son coffre et j'ai abaissé pour déboutonner ses jeans. Il a saisi mon poignet pour m'arrêter et je l'ai regardé avec un tacaud.

J'ai embrassé et ai léché son cou jusqu'à ce que sa poignée sur mon poignet se soit desserrée. Quand elle a fait, j'ai défait le bouton et ai défait la fermeture éclair de la tirette, et les ai abaissés. Car je faisais cela, il a couru ses mains le longueur de mon dos et a défait les agrafes de mon soutien-gorge. Il a commencé à masser mes seins avec ses mains et j'ai opposé mes hanches contre sa, maintenant évidente, construction. Il a laissé dehors un grondement du plaisir.

Il a embrassé mes lèvres et j'ai senti quelque chose à mon entrée. Lentement il a poussé un doigt dans moi et j'ai haleté. _Mon DIEU qui s'est senti bien._

« OH Edward » j'ai gémi pendant qu'il insérait un autre doigt et son pouce trouvaient mon clitoris. Mon dos arqué pendant qu'il commençait à pomper ses doigts lentement, en tant que son pouce frotté contre moi.

Il a enlevé ses doigts et a embrassé mon cou et il a poussé sa virilité dans moi. S'il y avait n'importe quelle douleur, j'étais tros heureux de le sentir. Il a pompé dedans et dehors lentement au début, mais avec chacun ils sont devenus plus puissants.

J'ai saisi sur son dos et j'ai gémi. J'ai enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille, le poussant plus loin dans moi, qui a gagné un autre grondement de lui. Le sentiment enivrait et le plaisir était presque à beaucoup à manipuler. C'était l'expérience la plus douloureuse mais la plus agréable à être si proche d'un orgasme.

Mon estomac a commencé à serrer et j'ai su que je ne durerais pas beaucoup plus longtemps

« Edward » j'ai presque crié.

Il a souri et sa poussée est venue plus rapidement. Mon corps a commencé à secouer violemment avec mon dégagement. Quelques plus étant poussé il a suivi. Quand il avait récupéré, il a retiré et fixer à côté de moi.

« C'était.. » j'ai commencer

« Stupéfiant » il a fini. J'ai embrassé son cou et ai caressé son coffre. « Il n'y a aucun doute à son sujet maintenant »

« De quoi ? » j'ai demandé

« Je vais en enfer à coup sûr » qu'il a dit et j'ai ri

« Je ne prévois pas sur laisser cela me produis. » J'ai dit « vous restez avec moi pour toujours. »

**A/N: Avant que vous commenciez à sélectionner à part mon français, me donner s'il vous plait a break. Je viens du français d'immersion, pas de la francais pur. Je sais qu'il peut y avoir des erreurs mais, je ne suis pas parfait**


End file.
